THE GREY
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: There is something watching Dipper. It doesn't want to leave. And if it does, it's taking Dipper with it.
1. Chapter 1

THE GREY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

The night was dark, no stars were shown and the moon seemed to hide behind a large cloud of dark grey mist. Dipper was restless, tossing around in his bed and sighing. His light mocha eyes stared listlessly through the dark and his ears seemed to burn with no physical pressure at the silence that seemed to echo around the room. The boy was a bit upset that he couldn't sleep but this was regular for him, being an insomniac since he was 6. His eyes roamed the room, after all there was nothing else he could do at the moment, everyone was asleep. His gaze landed on his sister's form, she was laying on her back, chest rising and falling in a small rhythm, arms wrapped around a stuffed tiger. He studied the soft brown curls that framed her face, she still had a bit of baby fat, and went past her rosy cheeks and disappeared underneath her quilt. Her pig, Waddles, laid peacefully across the foot of her bed. He didn't have to look too hard to see that they're almost identical. After all they were twins.

He let his eyes roam again, this time he stopped his gaze on his alarm clock, which emitted a dim green glow across the desk it was on.

3:33am

He huffed and turned over onto his back, gaze returning to the moldy ceiling, he closed his eyes. Weariness weighed upon him and the silence was becoming a bit unbearable. Just as he thought that the beginning of drowsiness was starting to clutch him in its warm grasp, a sound broke through the silence. Three loud knocks, a long pause in between each... The room was silent once again.

Dipper sat up quietly and looked towards his sisters bed, Mabel was sound asleep, but Waddles was now awake, staring at the door and whimpering softly. Letting out a shaky breath, Dipper looked back to the door.

Knock... Knock... Knock...

Dipper's eyes widened and waddles scrambled off the bed and took cover underneath it. Dipper clutched his blanket and tugged it off, he opened his mouth a bit hesitantly and called out.

"G-Grunkle Stan?"

There was no answer, and the only sounds in the room were the soft whimpers of the pig and the shaky breathing of the boy. The boy swung his legs off the side of the bed and placed his bare feet onto the wooden ground. The ground was cold, stinging Dipper's feet, but it brought the boy out of his relaxed state and into one of caution. Standing up in the dark room the boy walked as quietly and as slowly as he could to the door. He stood in front of it, fear wafting of the boy in waves, palms sleek with sweat, and breath coming out on sharp soft gasps. He reached out a small hand to grab the door knob, but as soon as his hand was mere inches away from the knob, a rapid three knocks hit the door.

The boy drew his hand back in fright, a loud gasp escaping his throat in sudden fear, he held his breath. Only when the silence regained, did he breath again and in a sudden act of bravery, he grasped the door knob. He twisted the knob with baited breath and slowly opened it. The dark hallway greeted him with a scowl, shaking Dipper took a step out into the darkness and strained his ears and eyes. He looked around for someone, anyone, hoping that this was just a joke. But just as he turned his head towards the bathroom, he saw movement, just out of the corner of his eyes. He gasped once more and tore his head to the side and stared at the stairs. Moving as quickly and silently as possible he made his way down the stairs and into another hallway. He once again strained his ears and eyes and quietly cursed himself for not bringing a flashlight. He made his way towards the living room, passing the old grandfather clock along the way. As he approached the threshold of the living room the grandfather clock suddenly let out loud four loud clangs, it scared the boy so much that he let out a poorly suppressed yelp as he tripped, landing on his behind harshly.

Looking at the glass door of the grandfather clock with as much hatred as he could possibly muster the boy shook. His heart racing a mile a minute and breaths coming out in harsh gasps. Just as he was relaxing and his heart was slow in down he saw something in his reflection, something was standing behind him, it began to slink away. He turned, trying to catch a glimpse of it before it ran off, he only caught the edges of it's black mist before it disappeared into the room Soos had found a few weeks before. Dipper ran towards the room, not bothering to be quiet any longer, bare feet slapping against the hard wood. The door of the room slammed shut and Dipper skidded to a stop in front of it, he yanked, pulled, and twisted at the knob, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. He stepped away from the door.

"Hello?!"

There was no answer, and after a few seconds of standing there he decided to leave, heart still racing. But as he turned he heard a small sound, he froze, turning to look at the door his gaze fell upon a worn out piece of paper. He picked it up and just as he was about to study it the hallway light flickered on.

"Kid?! What do you think your doing up at this time?!"

Grunkle Stan shouted rubbing his eyes. Dipper jumped, and shrieked turning around to face the older man, but he stumbled on his own feet. He fell onto the door, to his fast surprise it opened. He fell onto the dust floor with a loud thud, dust flying in his wake.

"Whoa kid are you alright?" Grunkle Stan said as he rushed to the boy.

Dipper didn't pay him any mind and jumped up, looking around the room with a curious, nervous expression.

"There was someone in the house Grunkle Stan."


	2. Chapter 2

THE GREY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

CHAPTER 2

After that incident the boy's great uncle had called the cops, but not until he made sure that the boy was seated at the table. Dipper stared at the worn out piece of paper with a perturbed expression plastered onto his face. The light from overhead did little to quench his fear. From in front of him, a female officer pulled out the chair Stan would usually sit in, but it didn't break the boy from his calculated gaze. The boy only snapped out of his trance when a hand placed itself upon his shoulder, his broken curls bounced as he jerked his head up, eyes meeting the pitiful gaze of the female officer seated in front of him.

"Hello, my name is officer Amanda Jennings it's a pleasure to meet you."

Dipper looked over her, a women who seemed to be in the middle of her late 30's, wearing the usual police garb and belt. Her hair pulled back into a lose ponytail, and piercing green eyes. Her pale hand resting on his shoulder. Dipper eyes looked blankly at her and he pushed the paper in front of her, with a jerky movement.

"Do you understand this 'officer'?"

He asked a bit rudely, a despondent expression settling over his face. He knew that the adult wouldn't understand, after all the paranormal seemed to fly under their noses, Dipper wishes that he would never become that oblivious. Amanda glanced down at the paper the words written in what seemed like liquid gold and yet it seemed fresh, not at all like the worn paper it was written upon;

"I have secrets if you know where to look,

The people of this town are like an open book,

I am a friend and I have a gift, for you, it's yours,

Just come and open the door."

By the consternation on the officers face, Dipper assumed that she was almost as confused as he was.

Almost.

Amanda looked towards the twelve year old boy who sat calmly across the table with a frown, she pocketed the paper, much to the boy's dismay, and stood. She turned to the boy's great uncle and cleared her throat.

"Mister Pines, we haven't seen any evidence of a break in or anything stolen, but if this incident happens again I suggest you put cameras up."

With that she gathered her men and left, leaving the elder and boy alone. With a heavy sigh Stan dragged a hand over his wrinkled face and gave a once over on the boy. He sat in the chair and placed his hands on the table, clearing his throat.

"What was on that paper."

It wasn't a question, Dipper noticed that his great uncle didn't voice it as one. The boy looked up with a stressed expression and ran a hand through his unruly locks.

"It had a rhyme, whoever written it said they had a gift for me, but only if I opened the door."

He looked up at his great uncles face, instantly reading his hard eyes as a sign for caution.

"Let's go to bed kid."

/

Five days had gone by in what seemed like a smeared blur to Dipper, the following morning after the incident, the two didn't say anything to Mabel, in fear of making her afraid. The boy's great uncle seemed more protective of the nibling's and more reluctant on letting Dipper out of the house, eyes sticking to him like glue. Mabel hadn't batted an eye towards it, but Dipper had noticed the change in behavior just as soon as if had started. As much he wanted to voice his concern, he knew it was better to keep it to himself and just jot down what h had encountered in his journal. He had started to sleep less, even more than usual, but of course Mabel seemed oblivious to everything, but it was better that way.

He was currently unable to sleep again, laying upon his back like a dead fish and staring unseeing at the ceiling. His fingers twitched, feet moving about, he felt jittery, ready to jump at any moment. He counted his breaths mentally, and turned to face the dimly glowing alarm clock.

3:32am.

He sat up, tearing the blue fabric blanket off of him, and into a clump against the wall. His bladder felt frightfully full, and he stood, feet padding softly against the floor as he made his way towards the closed door of his shared bedroom. His hand hesitated above the knob, he debated if he should leave the safety of his room or cower in his bed till the morning. He told himself that he would only leave for emergency's, but as his bladder pulsed painfully in his stomach, and the way his legs squeezed together he decided to risk it. He swung the door open silently and quickly danced his way through the dark hallway to the bathroom holding one hand on his stomach.

After he relieved his problem, he made to scramble back to his room. But just as he was about to open the bathroom door, it happened again.

Knock...knock... Knock.

Dipper swore he felt his heart freeze in his throat, breaths becoming quicker, coming out in panicked gasps. He backed away and into the towel rack that hung poorly on molded tiles, cold nervous sweat began to drench his night clothes. The knocks continued no-stop, and the lights began to flicker in the bathroom, Dipper hoped with all his might that it wouldn't go out. But with one last buzz, the light flickered off.

It was silent...

Dipper gripped the cold tiles behind him, with baited breath, anticipating.

Suddenly from behind him, a deep voice with a cold chill spoke quietly into the boy's left ear.

"BOO."

Dipper let out a yelp, the sudden scare carried his feet out of the bathroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He flicked on the lights, tears of fright threatened to fall and he gasped for breath. He shook, he turned away from the threshold and grabbed a knife from the sliver wear drawer, and just as he was about to close it, he saw it. A gleam that caught his eye in such a way that he had to stop and look at it. It was a black key, hand crafted with a triangle hole at the top, of which you could wear as a necklace, ending in a odd way. To Dipper, it seemed like a hand, he grabbed it, perhaps this is the key to the strange room.

He made his way down the hall, wary about whatever was lurking around the house. It seemed as if every move he made was too loud, his breath and footsteps echoed around the hall. In what seemed like forever, the boy finally arrived at the door, he strained his ears, placing them against the door, he listened.

Soft tinkling can be heard from inside, he stood, gripping the items in his hands with a white knuckled grip. H tried the knob, as he predicted, it was locked. He took a deep breath and placed the key into the key hole, he twisted it, a loud click echoed throughout the corridor, he pushed the door open. It creaked loudly as it swung open, the dim light of the kitchen poured in, bathing only a fraction of the room in light. The boy walked in floorboards creaking under the light pressure of his weight. The tinkling noise was louder, making into a broken rhythm to a tune Dipper could not recognise.

He let his gaze roam the room, searching for the sound, until it landed upon a small music box that sat in the middle of t room. With caution screaming with every step, Dipper slowly made his way to the box. In the dim lighting he made out the triangular shape with what seemed like a golden color. He kneeled beside it, fear almost gone with the somewhat soothing music, he picked it up studying it in his hands. But before he could fully make out the design, he heard a noise in front of him, he stared anxiously at the darkness in front of him, hands gripping the now slowing music box. Nothing happened, the music box finally slowed to a stop, and a sound of ragged breaths filled the air. But they were not Dipper's.

The boy stared in untold horror as a figure stepped out from the shadows, face and body horribly disfigured. The boy couldn't move, fear weighed him down, as the creature moved towards him, dark laughter spilling out of its unnaturally wide mouth. Suddenly Dipper found the will to do something.

He shrieked.


	3. Chapter 3

THE GREY

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

CHAPTER 3

The distorted figure let out a demonic roar at the shrieking boy in front of him. Dipper scrambled to his feet dropping the knife, small hands clutching the music box to his chest. Just as the monster was within arms reach the boy had forced his body to move into action. His feet carried his body past the threshold, and into the hallway, he ran as fast as he could. He past the grandfather clock, past the dimly lit living room and kitchen at towards the front door. He slammed upon it with a tiny palm, throwing it open, the summer night's air greeted him with a burst of cold wind, carrying with it the sent of pines and dirt from the forest. Dipper's feet pounded against the dying grass in front of the mystery shack, broken twigs and sharp rocks stabbing them constantly in his sudden rush to get into the safety of the trees.

From behind the boy, he was dimly aware of the porch light being turned on, and a gruff voice calling his name. But the boy paid no mind to the noise, feet now slightly bleeding, and fingers clutching the precious music box turning white with the strong grip. The boy made it past the tree line, and he held an arm out in front of his face as low branches began to obscure his vision. Brushes and branches tore at his exposed skin and clothing, small cuts began to bleed in thin amounts. He breathed in fast gasps, cold sweat pour in down his neck and legs, from behind him he swore he could hear another set of footsteps, heavier and thicker than his own. He began to cry out of fear, tears blurring his vision even further than it already was, feet beginning to ache from the sudden force of his small weight.

The monster's fingers just barely caught the the back of Dipper's shirt, and the boy screamed at the sudden tug, feet tripping amongst themselves when he reached a sudden drop in the ground. The monster's finger's slipped as boy pitched forward, Dipper only had enough time to clasp the box tighter before he hit the ground head first. Pain jarred through his body as he rolled down the unfamiliar hill, dirt rubbing against his wounds with a sudden sting, twigs, rocks, and brambles stabbed him relentlessly until what seemed like an eternity he stopped, landing on his right side harshly, he cried out. He laid upon the slightly damp ground for a moment, head pounding and limbs throbbing. After awhile he sat up, looking back up to where he had fallen from his eyes desperately tried to find the creature, but much to his relief, it was gone replacing itself with a feeling of being watched. He placed the music box on the damp ground beside him, his eye twitched with a sudden uncomfortable itch, the boy rubbed his eyes with dirty palms, smearing the mud across his face. He made a sound of discomfort, whipping the mud upon his night shirt in an attempt to disperse it. After he was done he let his mind wander for a moment, registering a slight pain around his limbs, it was dark. Realization dawned upon the boy's face in horror, he was lost and it was dark, in the dim light of the somewhat moon his eyes caught on the most jagged of branches which loomed over head.

He whimpered, curling in on himself with an attempt to make himself seem smaller, the music box sat not even a foot in front of him, he picked it up. With the soft light that the moon had gratefully provided him, he began to examine it. It was a light golden color, snapped into a triangle that was neither big or small in height or width, at the top was a line going through the middle of the triangle which opened when it plays, along the sides were painted eyes, ones that had a pint shaped pupil and three long eyelashes, underneath the stand of box was a wind-up key, the box was a bit heavy in his hands, the boy figured it was probably made of metal. With the almost quietness of the forest striking fear into him, the boy tried to stand, as he stood a sharp jarring pain flared around the ankle of his left foot. He let out a sudden yelp, fresh tears springing up at the sudden pain and he fell right back onto the slightly muddy ground.

The night was almost done, Dipper could tell, the sky began to light up in such a beautiful way, mixing the dark blue of the night with a more lavender purple. At the sight the boy could feel his anxiousness subside, but the unshakable feeling of being watched was still there. The boy gave the box a look over once more before he decided to play it, his small fingers wrapped around the wind-up key and twisted it ten times counter clockwise. The soft tinkering of the broken tune wafted from the small box and the box could only stare in the mixture of curiosity and wonder as the top of the triangle opened. Upon the small thin metal pole that came up and spun with the music was another triangle only it was yellow, this time the boy noticed it was different, upon its sharp head was a long skinny top hat, it had a barely noticeable brick pattern along the bottom of it and was topped of with a bowtie, out of it's sides sprouted black, thin, wiry arms, one held a cane and the other one held it's hat in place. At the bottom of the triangle were matching black legs, bent as if it was floating, at the sight of the figurine Dipper relaxed, the soft sound of the music box kept him feeling safe, and kept his mind from panicking about being lost in the sea of trees.

/

The boy had ran off screaming, Stan didn't know what to do so he did the next best thing, called his two employees and ask for help. When Wendy and Soos had came over he asked for Soos to make sure Mabel didn't leave the house, Soos had responded with a 'Yes sir, mister pines'. Stan got dressed in his usual conman suit, and grabbed two flash lights, he explained the situation to Wendy and handed her a flash light, one jour later they were still searching the woods.

"I don't understanding Mister pines, Dipper wouldn't just run off like that, something must have spooked him, and badly."

"I know," Stan said gruffly, he sighed. "About five days ago Dipper swore he saw someone in the house, he woke up in the middle of the night and was a mess when I found him. The police didn't find anything, but whoever was there left a note, said he had something for the boy but only if he opened the door. When I heard him this morning around 4, the door to that room Soos found was wide open with the key still inside... That door must of been locked when he found it Wendy, it could only be locked from the inside."

They walked for a few minutes in silence, it was when Wendy was going to speak she heard a sound.

"Do you hear that Mister Pines?" She asked green eyes lighting up.

"No."

"It sounds like, a music box?"

Stan frowned, "Well let's go see if it's him."

They followed the noise.


	4. Chapter 4

THE GREY

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG... I've been having a lot of panic attacks lately and im getting sick its been really hard lately.

CHAPTER:3

By the time the duo had found the small boy, the sun was already high in the sky and was glaring upon them with an intense gaze. Stan wiped the sweat from his brow and flung it to the ground, his green eyes followed the patches of grass to the small boy who laid in the mud in front of him. The boy was curled up, fast asleep and back facing towards the older man. From the short distance the old man could tell that the kid was completely worn out, Dipper's shirt was torn, cuts and small bruises littered his small frame.

"Whoa what happened to him?" Wendy asked. "He looks like a frieght train hit him."

Stan said nothing as he walked over the drying mud and lifted the boy into his arms. The boy was clutching something in his limp arms, curiosity peaked, Stan opened the boy's fingers. Upon seeing the musicbox, the elders eyes widened, a look of disbelief etched upon his face.

"Mister Pines?" Wendy questioned, green eyes filled with concern.

"Lets head back to the Shack."

/

The first thing Dipper registered as he began to wake was that he felt warm, he could feel the scratching of rough cloth beneath his back and a burning sensation in the back of his throat. His eye lids felt like bricks, ears catching the broken ends of a conversation.

"Grunkle Stan, I didn't hear anything last night. The only thing I know is that Dipdop has a hard time sleeping."

"Mabel, something spooked your brother last night. And I know that it doesn't take too much to scare him, heck the kid's probably scared of his own shadow,"

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at the indifferent remark, he struggled to open his eyes.

"But I can't help but feel like something is wrong..."

He could hear heavy footsteps walking away from him, and at last, dark mocha eyes fluttered open, his eyes focused upon the molding living room ceiling. He opened his mouth to speak when his chest constricted, throat closing for a second, forcing a series of harsh coughs from his small frame. He sat up, body aching and head throbbing. The room seemed different in the day than it did in the night, a small amount of shadows stretched across the floor, and the sunlight from the window spilled into the room in warm soothing waves.

"Dipper?"

His eyes snapped towards his sister's hazelnut gaze.

"Yes?" He say's a rasp to his voice.

"What happened last night? Grunkle Stan said something spooked you."

The boy looked away, heart beginning to beat heavily against his chest, mind scrambling to come up with an excuse.

"It's nothing Mabes, it was probably just my imagination..."

The boy's sister furrowed her brows in a frown.

"If you say so."

She didn't seem convinced.

"I'll make breakfeast bro bro, why don't you go and take a shower while I do it."

Dipper stood up from the couch, peeling the blue blanket away from his wiry limbs, and placing it in a rumpled heap unto the floor. He made his way towards the stairs, his barefeet padded softly as he jogged up them. As he walked to his shared room he began to feel paranoia, anxiety dripped into him like water from a poorly made sink. Everything was silent, the only sounds in the room was his raspy breathing, and the noise of clothes rubbing against each other as he rummaged through the closet. Ignoring the feeling of uneasiness, Dipper pulled out a pair of boxers, grey shorts and a blue and white pullover hoodie with a blue pinetree in the middle. He hurried to the bathroom, trying to forget the memory of the the monster, who had knocked upon the door the night before. He turned the handle of the shower head on.

/

Dipper sighed as he pulled the hoodie over his head, hair still damp and the air around him filled with hot moisture. He used the towel to wipe the condensation from the mirror away and grabbed his tooth brush. Clutching the blue plastic handle, he grabbed the toothpaste and applied it upon the brush. His gaze flickered to the mirror for a split second, catching a glimpse of a dark figure. He froze, plams beginning to sweat and heart beginning to beat rapidly, he willed his eyes to look at the glass in front of him.

The mirror was black.

Dropping the tooth brush to the ground the boy frantically turned, hands reaching forward to grab the door knob. But before he could grab it a long, dark, slender, clawed hand gripped his wrists in a harsh grip. Dipper felt his heart leap into his chest, tears welling up in fright. The bathroom light began to flicker again, the boy felt lightheaded as he felt something cup his chin. The last thing he heard before his mocha eyes rolled into the his head was;

" ?"


	5. Chapter 5

THE GREY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

A/N: UPDATION

Chapter:5

The sound of faint whispers surrounded the boy's ears. Pressure placed uncomfortably on his ears and on the center of his temple. His consciousness swam in and out of focus, eyes catching glimpses of brightly colored light that faded away and blurred as if he was under water. He felt as if he was suffocating on air, feeling as if he was taking in a small amount in with every breath he took. The whispers became louder, the flashes of light dimmed, then eventually faded, leaving the black thickness to swarm around him like a overly hot blanket. He began to catch small words from the almost incomprehensible whispering.

'MuSt...misTrUst...'

'StAr...UniVerse...FalLeN...'

'BaD'

'TwIns'

'DeMoNic...POwerFuL'

'WheEL.'

The boy furrowed his brows worriedly, he stretched his hands out blindly, desperately trying to grab something. He called out hesitantly, voice quaking in a slight shiver, indicating his fear.

"H-hello?"

The whispers stopped, leaving only slience and the darkness to the boy. Dipper squinted, eyes straining to see something, anything, a slight rasp of breath from his left made him turn. He padded softly towards the noise, dread filling in the pit of his gut, stomach quenching uncomfortably. The rasping grew louder and the boy paused in his steps, eyes gazing questioning through the darkness.

"Hello?"

The breathing stopped, leaving the boy once more to himself with the pressure of silence settling uncomfortably upon him. The boy took a step back, fear filling him to the brim with the silence, his instincts told him to run, his anxiety shot up, pumping his heart a bit louder. The boy's pupils shrunk, eyes widening as an black, clawed hand penetrated through the darkness. The cold shrill of it's cracked voice fluttered unpleasantly through the silence.

"GrOw Up BoY, YouR sIsteR NEedS YoU."

He opened his mouth to retort back with a comment when the being spoke once more;

"YouR PareNts DEvorIce Is weighInG doWn uPoN YOu, In oRdEr to PlaY MoMmy AnD DadDy You MuSt GroW Up, ChiLd."

The boy, now startled turned tail and ran, he blindly held his hands out in front of him. Suddenly, as he placed his foot down to step, it met empty air, a startled yelp torn from him as he fell. The black hanf wrapped around his upper arm in a death grip. Turning towards the creature, Dipper stared the one eyed creature in the eye.

"WaKEy wAkEy KiD!"

The hand let go, Dipper let out a loud shriek as he plummeted downwards limbs whirling about scrambling for purchase in the empty air. As soon as he felt as if he was going to hit the ground, the boy awoke, a scream ripping its way from his throat. The sound echoed quite loudly throughout the house, the boy shot up into sitting position, head once again throbbing in harsh agony. The boy carefully took in his surroundings, noticing the moldy tiles and dim lighting of the bathroom.

Breathing rather harshly the boy looked up from the floor to the sink, his eyes noticed a red streak on the side and stood up to investigate. The slight smell of iron filled the air and the boy realised the stain as blood, with a queasy stomach he looked to the ground noticing a small red puddle on the floor.

'Stan isn't going to like that.'

He raised his heavy eyes to the mirror, he vaguely took in the crusted over wound upon his hairline, a dried blood streak aross his face. He turned around with a fuzzy head and made his way to the kitchen for cleaning supply's. As he stumbled into the kitchen his great uncle called out to him in a gruff voice not looking up from his morning paper.

"Where the heck were you? You've been in the shower for hour."

When Dipper didn't answer Stanley looked up, a tease already forming.

"What? You need your beauty tim- HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES WHAT HAPPEND TO YOUR FACE?!"

The boy merely shrugged a frown tugging at his lips as he reached a hand up to touch the crusted wound. A large hand swatted his away and grabbed his arms in a gentle grip. His great uncle kneeled in front of him, a concerned look plastered on.

"Dipper are you fine? Do you feel any pain? Numbness?"

The boy thought it over slowly.

"My body feels light...".

"Ok thats it,"

Stan picked the boy up from the ground and held him close to his chest.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

THE GREY

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS

CHAPTER 6:

The trip to the hospital was a blur, to Dipper it seemed like a whole sea of green, and fast glimpses of buildings. The small boy leaned his body towards the window, tiny hands pressing against the glass. He felt exhausted even though he knew he had just woken up, his eyelids weighed down, and his vison slipped once again. He jerked them open however, when his wound touched the slightly cool glass, he sluggishly caught his reflection. He could see the dark bags under his eyes, the wariness in his gaze, the wound on his hair line seemed to be fine, he sighed. He laid back slowly into the passenger side of the car, the small ringing in his ears came back, and his vison was once again taken away by the drowsiness of his eyelids, the air around him became cold.

The boy opened his eyes once more as the heavy drowsiness seemed to lift off of him, the numbness in his face was gone, and he began feel the cold air prick against his skin, leaving goose bumps in it's wake. With a breathless gasp the boy sat up straight against the seat, eyes flickering. The first thing he noticed when his vison settled was that everything was grey, he vaguely took note how some shades in the car were darker than the others. He turned his focus to the drivers seat, his eyes widened in alarm as he realised no one was there, he hastily turned to the window, heart and mind racing and adrenaline coursing through his veins, eyes squeezing shut as he prepared for a crash that never happened. Cracking an eye open he noticed that everything outside the car was white and black, he shrunk into himself as he realized that there was no one walking on the black sidewalk, driving cars or playing in the park, it was almost as if everyone had just disappeared, the ringing in his ears grew louder at the silence. His breath shuttered, a small cloud of white leaving his mouth from the cold, he shivered. He unwrapped his arms from around himself and fumbled with the door lock, it was then that he noticed that he, himself was in color. An expression of beffudlement bled onto his face as he pushed the car door open. He inched his way across the seat until his feet were swaying over the black tar of the street, with a soundless grunt he pushed himself of the seat and onto the solid ground. The sound of his sneakers slapping against the ground were like gunshots that echoed loudly across the empty town.

The boy frowned as he made his way across the barren street, tiptoe-ing a bit, as to make little to no noise. He didn't dare call out, not only would the sound be loud, but it might attract an unwanted being. From what Dipper had experienced so far, this place didn't seem like such a far cry. Something small and cold landed on the tip of his nose, looking towards the almost blinding white sky, the boy began to realize that it was snowing. Once again the boy was stumped, snowing? In the middle of the summer? No, to the boy it did not seem logical, then again, he mused, none of this is logical. He pulled his clothes around him tighter as a soundless wind breezed against him, shivering, Dipper continued his exploring across the vast town of emptiness. After a long period of silence the boy furrowed his brows, mind racing, where was he? What is this place? How did he get here? Is there a way out?

Now the boy knew that if there was a way in then there had to be a way to get out, it was logical. After another long period of searching the boy felt like crying, tears welling up around his eye lids and uncontrolled hiccups bubbling up in his chest. He slowly made his way to nearby bench and sat upon the discolored object, bringing his knees to his chest, he burrowed his face into them. His breathing picked up and it suddenly felt as if the silence was to loud and in an attempt to quell the noise the boy hastily shoved his hands against his ears. Dipper felt as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs, no matter how deep he breathed, it felt as if he was choking on air, he felt helpless, unable to get out of the situation he was carelessly deposited in. Just as his anxiety attack reached its peak a whisper caught against his closed ears.

'ThE StAr GuIDes OTheRs hOmE bUt WHo WiLl GuiDe It hoMe?'

With tears freezing against his face the boy stood up and looked up with eyes filled with anger.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he shouted towards the sky.

'PoWeR'

The boy froze at the answer, hear and mind racing in desperation.

"Who are you?"

'I aM EveRythInG aNd i aM NoThiNG.'

The boy sobbed breathlessly, falling to his kness upon the sidewalk with pounding fists.

"Please! Just answer me without riddles! Please!"

'As muCh As i lIke HeaRiNg YOu BeG wE aRe nOt aLonE, sO i BiD You GoOdbYe.'

The ground beneath the small boy shook in tremors, the boy cried out as he toppled over at the harsh shaking. Dipper forced himself to look behind him and down the street, buildings, trees, and cars were being crushed by a large storm of purple and red clouds that blew a harsh wind towards the boy. Eyes widening in shock the boy shoved himself to his feet and began to sprint in the opposite direction of the storm. The wind pulled at the boy's clothes and the small child pushed onwards panicked cries leaving him as he felt his feet leave the ground for a moment before crashing them harshly on the pavement. From ahead he could just barely make out the Stan mobile and with all his effort ran with all his might towards it. Relief pricked his lungs as he opened the drivers side and hopped in, with an idea lighting up his brain the boy grabbed the discarded 8-ball cane, turned the key in the ignition and shoved the sharper end of the cane onto the gas peddle, he balanced the ball in between his legs and grabbed the steering wheel as the car jerked forward. He peeled around the corner of the street and drove away with driving skills he didn't even know he had and shaking hands. After awhile of screaming and close calls, the boy saw the end of the town. With hope rising in his chest the boy pressed down on the gas peddled and raced to the end of the town. There was a bright light at down the now dirt road and the boy drove towards it, eyes squeezing shut as he drove through it.

"-ipper"

The boy registered shock in his system.

"Dipper! Come on kid! Wake up! Don't leave us like this!"

He felt as if a world of pain felt upon his head.

'wAke Up'

The boy shot up with a loud gasp and scream.


	7. Chapter 7

THE GREY

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS

CHAPTER 7:

"Come on kid! That's it! Wake up!"

The gruff voice cut through the muffled sounds in his ears like a knife through butter. Then, like a bullet, reality splashed coldly against the boy, making the boy shoot up in a bundle of screams and flailing limbs. Dipper's heart pounded loudly and stopped screaming, limbs slowly but surely stilling. His vision was fogged and blurry but he could hear the voices around him perfectly clear.

"He seems to be stable enough now, Charlotte can you place him on fluids and into a room, oh and, give him an Iv."

The boy's head spun, he couldn't understand what he was seeing or where he was, but the smell of cleanliness was a dead give away.

"Grun-e S-an?"

The boy tried to speak through his numb mouth, but can only get a whisper out. His hand twitched gently against the white bed spread that laid underneath him, he barely felt the large warm hand that placed itself upon it.

"Shhh, kid, gets some rest OK?"

Dipper recognized the voice and tried to speak, but all that came out was a whimper. He felt something prick his skin on his arm, and tried to move but his Grunkle's voice spoke again calmly.

"Shush kid, just go to sleep."

The boy tried to retaliate but he felt his eyes droop, and with some unintelligible mumbling he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

/

The drive back from the hospital was quiet and sleepy as the warm rain of Oregon pelted against Stan's car. Dipper placed his hand against the window, eyes silently counting the drops of rain on the window. His Grunkle cleared his throat, making the boy rip his gaze from the window and look at Stan. The elder man was staring steadily at the rode in front of him hands holding the wheel as tight as it was the day before. Dipper took in the tense form and sat silently staring at the elder, who opened his, mouth to speak.

"Um... As you may not know, when you passed out yesterday it wasn't because of blood lost..."

Dipper's eyes narrowed.

"Then what happened?"

The boy rasped, throat hurting, it felt as if someone had rubbed sandpaper against his inner mouth and lungs.

It hurt to breath.

Stan glanced at him briefly, normally hard green eyes soft with worry.

"You uh...you had a seizure..."

The boy sat quietly after that, pondering if the 'storm' that had happened in his dream had been the seizure itself and had been manifested the storm in his dream. His thoughts went back to how tired he was, head feeling heavy and a cloudy set of drowsiness blocking his eyes, he yawned. The thought of sleep made his body feel better.

But his paranoia still festered uncontrollably, fear sinking into the pit of his stomach at the thought sleep.

"Hey uh... If you want you can go to sleep if you want... If it makes you feel better I'll... You know...look out for the monsters under you bed."

Dipper smiled weakly at his Grunkle's attempt of making feel better, although he figured he could close his eyes for just a bit.

/

When the boy opened his eyes again he was laying in his bed on his side, and it was dark outside. Rain still pelting against the window in thick slaps, thunder booming. His eyes strayed to the brightly glowing alarm clock beside his bed.

3:33am

The boy shuddered at the darkness that surrounded him, thoughts racing, heart squeezing as he remembered the creature. He sat up as he heard a creak in the floorboards in front of him, his small hands clutched at the blankets tightly. The silence returned and the boy felt scared, so scared he felt nausea creep into the pit of his stomach and sit there. Another creak was heard, this time by the closet door, Dipper scrambled for his flashlight that sat by the alarm clock and turned it on, hands shaking.

He swept the light from side to side, when he found nothing his heart calmed, that is until he felt a breath against his neck. He jumped, feet hitting themselves against the floor in sharp slaps in his hurry to get to the light switch. He flicked it on, heart racing and tears welling up again, he was scared, and he didn't like it any more, he didn't want to play this game. He spotted the music box sitting innocently on his desk and rushed to grab it feeling the soothing sides of its metal box calm him. Dipper could feel his heart slow and he felt safe, he wasn't even frightened when the thunder suddenly boomed loudly, shaking the house, a loud buzz ring through e silence. But then...

Then the lights went out.


	8. Chapter 8

THE GREY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

CHAPTER 8:

The boy was soothed by the music, but still, the inky darkness of his room seem to wither and throb around him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, the feeling of a judgemental gaze of the being seemed to go through him. Dipper shook, and with one hand holding the music box he reached out his free hand towards his flash light. The music box's music floated around him as he moved the light over the room. When he had once again found nothing he sighed quietly, he pressed the music box closer to his chest. A creaking sound came from behind the boy, who tensed and began to shake in fear. He turned around slowly.

"Gr-Grunkle Stan?"

He called out hopefully, trying to get an answer, but alas there was no the sound of rain, and the impending darkness that loomed over him like a starless night, was the substitute answer. The light of his flash light landed upon the open door of his shared room. The boy swallowed loudly, the sound echoing the room for a moment. The tinkering sound of music from the box had begun to fade, leaving the boy in a state of panic, he fumbled with his tiny hands to wind up the mysterious box. Almost immediately the box's tinkering sound was loud again, and was once more soothing to the boy. Dipper gripped his flash light tightly and straightened his back, putting a brave facade upon his face to mask the nervousness.

He walked towards the door, bare feet padding softly against the cold floor boards and breath coming out in uneven pattern. When he reached the door, he palaced the flash light in between his teeth and pulled the wooden door open. The darkness of the corridor greeted him with an eerie hello, one of with the boy had become slightly accustomed to. He grabbed his flash light again and rubbed it against his shirt to get rid of the excess saliva. He walked into the hallway, cautiousness screaming at him with every step and thought's racing with wild abandoned. He hurried to the stair case, shining the light down the steps and onto the grandfather clock that chimed loudly four times. He winced and jumped at the sudden noise, goosebumps began to rise as the air around him became alarmingly cold. To ease his nerves he began to him along to the music box, a thought crossed his mind.

'Does this thing want me to go to the room? Maybe it wants me to do something?'

His eyes widened at the thought, and he ceased his humming in favor of running down the stairs and past the grandfather clock, past the living room, and into the kitchen. He carefully placed the slowing music box upon the counter and began to search through the key drawer. When his search came up empty, he realised that his Grunkle may have hidden it. He began to think of places that his Grunkle would use to hide things, he snapped his fingers when an ideas popped up. The boy was so focused on finding the key that he didn't noticed the music box tinker to a stop, until the silence became deafening again, the pressure against his ears made his eyes water. He did notice, however the looming darkness shift threateningly around him, and he quickly reached for the box, winding it as fast as he could and how much it would go.

As soon as the music began to play again, he grabbed the nearest chair and placed it against the bottom cabinet. He clambered onto it in, and with his tippy toes he outstretched his hand onto the shelf above him. His hand hit the dirty and dusty wood as he felt around for the key. When his finger hit the coldness of something small and metal he nearly cried with joy. His fingers wrapped around the key and he jumped down from the chair and grabbed the music box. He hurried to the mysterious door and stood anxiously in front of it. He cursed at himself for hesitating at the last moment, but he was beginning to have second thoughts as he heard the whispers from inside the room. He couldn't make out the whole sentences, instead they came at him in a broken variety, it was like glueing together a clear vase that had fallen from the top of the Eiffel tower. It was next to impossible.

"StAr cHIld..."

"ThE tiE bReAkEr."

"SmElL feAr."

"UnIVerSe..."

He placed the flash light between his teeth once more and softly inserted the key into the lock and turned it, a soft click echoed through out the empty house. He placed his hand on the knob, and with a deep breath twisted it and opened the door. The door swung open with a loud and drawn out creak. He quickly grabbed his flash light and gripped the music box tighter. He walked into the room, fear wafting off of him in waves. The door behind him slammed shut and locked, Dipper jumped, a yelp escaping his mouth involuntarily. He looked at the door, backing up rapidly and turning around to exam the room when he bumped into a solid form. He screeched loudly and fell backwards , arms flailing wildly and dropping the music box that had fallen silent, his flash light clattering against the ground and shining upon a pair of long legs covered in black slacks, feet covered in black dress shoes, gold rimming the shoes.

As he looked up he could see a set of sharp white teeth, pulled into a wide smile, a golden eye looked down upon him with an insane,gleeful gaze. A rich, high pitched honey filled voice with a dark under tone filled the room.

"It's about time pine tree."


	9. Chapter 9

THE GREY

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

CHAPTER 9:

The boy shrieked once more, feet and hands scrambling for purchase on the wooden floor boards. The blond haired man stared down at him in amusement, golden eye dilated dramatically.

"Yeesh kid, calm down!"

Dipper only stared at the finely dressed man in front of him, eyes squinting and straining in the darkness. The man stretched an arm out, ficking his wrist to the side, making a brilliant blue flame flicker into exsitance.

"Squinting your eyes like that will make your eyes hurt kid. Haven't you learned from your great uncle?"

The boy sat, body still paralyzed in fear, eyes dilated in shock and mouth electing unconscious whimpers. The man frowned when he noticed the boys fear, as it was evident and completely and utterly obvious.

"Jeeze kid CALM down..."

Then Bill began to think it over, he's a kid, alone, lights shut off and a creepy guy in one of the rooms in his house. Wouldn't he be freaked out? Nope, of course not, Bill's a demon. Then to Bill's surprise the boy opened his mouth and said quite harshly.

"Who ARE you?"

Bill jumped into the air, floating above the boy and summoning a bunch of eyes that seemed to smile menacingly down at the child.

"I'm Bill Cipher kid! A demon! An answer! A horrible creation of the universe that was never meant to exist but look at me now!"

The boy gave him an unimpressed look and grabbed the musicbox that had fallen from his grasp.

"Ok, I was scared before by all those creepy things earlier, but now that I'm staring at you I can't help but feel like I've been scammed by a rated zero star haunted house."

Bill's expression went from cheerful to a horribly frightful image of satan in around 3 seconds. In a flash he was in the boy's face and was screaming demonically.

"AM I FRIGHTFUL NOW YOU INSOLENT BRAT!?"

The boy, now frightened by the disgustingly horrifying body, pulled his left arm back and did the first thing that came to his mind.

"LEFT HOOK!"

Once again, the human child had surprised and shocked Bill Cipher, who shrieked and brought his hand to his eye. Face morphing back to normal.

"OW! MY EYE! MY ONE GOOD EYE!"

Dipper backed up with wide eyes, a look of horror upon his face.

"O-oh...oops..."

Bill dropped his hand and stared at the boy in amazement. Then to the boy's shock, Bill began to laugh, the shrill noise echoing the room.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW there was a reason I was interested in you star child!"

Dipper raised and eyebrow at the demon's sudden change in emotion.

"W-what? What do you mean?"

Bill floated upward and conjured a cane into view and with a flick, lifted up his bangs.

"Well, you have the universe printed onto your forehead. And do you know what that means?"

The boy pushed the cane away and shook his head no.

"Oh-ho-ho! Then your in for a tasteful treat!"

Bill leaned in and squished his face in his hands.

"Ursa, Major, Pines.. You ARE the abomination of the universe itself!"

The last thing Dipper saw before he fainted was Bills manic grin.

A/N: If you didn't notice URSA is Dipper's real name in the story and Major is his middle name. Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait.


End file.
